Selfish
by SakuraSasuke29
Summary: When Tsunade saw what happened to her, all she can think right now is how can she make her apprentice happy? NejiSaku? SakuSasu?
1. Gone

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Flame me or whatever you guys want to do, as long as you R&R alright? It's okay with me if you flame me because people learn from their mistakes when others point it at them. Something like that… I think? So enjoy.

_Song/ Quote/ Thoughts_

Text

"**inner Sakura"**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

:..Flashback..:

_You can call me…_

_Selfish..._

"He's gone…" a pink haired kunouchi fell on her knees.

_But all I want_

_Is your **love**…_

"Never coming back…" tears fell uncontrollably.

_You can call me hopeless…_

_Baby 'coz I'm hopelessly inlove…_

"Chose revenge over his… own… happiness," she punched the cement below her as more tears came.

_You can call me perfect…_

_But who's perfect?_

"I can't do anything to change his mind…" she continually cried there alone in the cold empty street.

_Tell me what I gotta do baby…?_

"I love…" she paused.

_To prove that I'm the only one for…_

"You…" she collapsed as her tears trailed off down her flushed cheeks.

_**You…**_

:..End of Flashback..:

"We saw her last night by the street near the Sakura Park Hokage-sama," one guy spoke.

"I see, you may leave now. I'll talk to her." She ordered them and with a blink of an eye, they're gone.

'_What happened Sakura? We thought you've moved on by now.' _ Tsunade sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed. She looked at her apprentice worriedly with a hint of confusion.

**Cliffhanger!**

SakuraSasuka29: Sorry but this chapter is just what I call, a test chapter of some kind. Forgive me but I'm having one of my writer's block. Don't forget… READ and REVIEW… Flames are okay. As long as I see your reviews, it will help me to improve


	2. About him

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Flame me or whatever you guys want to do, as long as you R&R alright? It's okay with me if you flame me because people learn from their mistakes when others point it at them. Something like that… I think? So enjoy.

_Song/ Quote/ Thoughts_

Text

"**inner Sakura"**

**Chapter 2:** **About _him_…**

"Sakura." Tsunade spoke at the now sleeping kunoichi.

"I know that I'm not in the area of asking, but… Do you still love _him_?" Tsunade stroke the kunoichi's now long bubble-gum hair. She saw the pain her apprentice went through. Even though Sakura was in pain, she would always smile and make other people happy.

You ask why? It was simply because, she doesn't want others to suffer what she's encountering as of now. She never showed her tears to anyone anymore. She never smiled her heart-warming smiles ever again. And she never opened up to anybody with the exception of her-Tsunade, Naruto, Ino and mostly Hyuuga Neji.

They never thought that _the_ Hyuuga prodigy would help Haruno Sakura with her problems. He made her laugh which Tenten stated when they were together in a picnic with their friends. Hyuuga Neji made Haruno Sakura laugh, smile, open up and mostly cry infront of him only. He would comfort her in any way he could. He would also ask her out and she surprisingly accepted it.

The door flew open and revealed a VERY worried prodigy. He walked towards the bed after closing the door shut behind him. Tsunade gave him a sad smile. And he nodded confirming that he knows what's this about.

"It's been 3 years since _he_ left." Tsunade spoke. Neji took a chair and sat there on the other side of the bed facing Sakura and Tsunade.

"Yes it is. She told me that she doesn't love _him_ anymore. And I believed that because she only love him as a dear friend." Neji replied as he stared at Sakura's face, examining her.

"The anbu found her on-..."

"On that concrete bench where Uchiha left her. I know." Neji cut her off.

"But how come you said she doesn't love him and yet she was there?" Tsunade asked him.

" Because she couldn't accept the fact that he left them without saying goodbye." Neji stroked Sakura's pink locks.

"I see…" the Hokage stood up and looked down at the brunette who had a questioned expression.

"I have other meetings to attend to Neji. Please take care of her." She looked back at him and then closed the door shut.

"Sakura, tell me why'd you miss him so much…?" Neji asked the sleeping woman infront of him.

Outside the room the Hokage sighed as she heard Neji ask the sleeping kunoichi.

'_I think it's time for you Neji to show your love for her before she goes looking for that Uchiha again. I hope you won't be a stubborn bastard not like Uchiha.' _Tsunade said to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Inside the room.

Sakura was kind of moving a little and Neji saw this.

"Sakura are you awake?" Neji held on Sakura's hand.

She was struggling, tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Sakura! Wake-up!"

no answer…

"Sakura!" Neji got worried every second.

'_I can hear a voice….'_

"Sakura!"

'**_Sakura wake-up. Neji-kun's there. Don't worry he won't hurt you.'_ **Inner Sakura spoke to Sakura.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura woke up and she suddenly hugged Neji as if there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura-san you're awake." Neji smiled to her. This smile of his was not anymore surprising because Neji only showed his heart-warming smiles to her and so is she to him.

"I know you're give me one hell of a lecture of not staying out there. But I assure you I DON'T love Sasuke anymore. I know that because I gave up on him for 2 years straight. I know you'd say 'stop it Sakura I know you love him' but I don't anymore. I was there on that god forsaken bench because I remembered our genin days." Sakura was catching air right now while she was hugging Neji and crying at the same time.

"It's okay Sakura-san. Don't worry, I believe you." Neji pulled her to see her crying face. He wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead making Sakura blush like a tomato.

"Oh Neji-kun." Sakura knew that Neji has feelings for her and so is she to him. But it was unknowing of Neji of those feelings from her.

She leaned on him, a lip apart from each other and she…

**Cliffhanger!**

SakuraSasuka29: READ and REVIEW… Flames are okay. As long as I see your reviews, it will help me to improve


	3. Oh dear!

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Flame me or whatever you guys want to do, as long as you R&R alright? It's okay with me if you flame me because people learn from their mistakes when others point it at them. Something like that… I think? So enjoy.

_Song/ Quote/ Thoughts_

Text

"**inner Sakura"**

**Chapter 3: Oh dear!**

She leaned on him, a lip apart from each other and she kissed him on the lips.

Of course, Neji was cut off guard. His eyes widened as Sakura pressed her lips on his. He knew that this was his moment to make Haruno Sakura happy. Happy as if she forgot about a certain Uchiha.

'_I know I can never replace Uchiha in her heart… But I know I can make her happy not like what Uchiha did to her…'_ Hyuuga Neji made up his mind.

Not wanting to make Sakura think he did not love her back, he kissed back. There the two were making out, Sakura hugging him while her body was on the bed as for Neji, his arms found its way to Sakura's waist for support, in case she falls.

"I love you Neji-kun!" Sure Sakura broke their first kiss. Did I mention **their first KISS**. Anyway, she was blushing like a tomato and so was Neji.

"I love you too… Sakura-san." Neji smiled t her. He blushed at the way how Sakura's face blushed.

Sakura smiled at him as if she was given a piece of candy. Neji smirked at her which made her pout her child-like pout. He chuckled at her child-like antics and she just hugged him.

"Ne, Neji-kun…" Sakura said out of the blue, as she sat down on her bed, while fixing her bubble gum hair.

"Hmm?" Neji watched as Sakura clipped her hair. Turning it into a spikey style.

"Don't ever think you're just a replacement… okay?" Sakura smiled at him.

He knew what she had meant, for he was grateful that he said that before him wondering IF he IS just a replacement until Sasuke comes back. He sighed in relief, as Sakura knew that she had just helped him with his worries. Little did she know, Neji smiled at her. She was stunned, it's not her first to see him smile like that, it's just that, the smile Neji gave her made her heart jump in rejoice! She didn't want him to stop smiling, for she just simply pecked him on the lips and sat on her bed again.

Neji blushed a bit when Sakura again gave him a kiss, but this time it was just a peck. He smiled at her retreating figure as she made herself comfortable on that oh-so-whitish medical bed.

"Sakura, Tsunade said that you can get out of here later afternoon." Sakura was a bit surprised when he dropped the _–san_ on her name. She was grateful that Neji won't be formal with her now.

"Okay Neji-kun!" She chirped as Neji nodded and he slightly chuckled.

Hours passed by when a certain blonde slammed the door open which caused Sakura to jump on Neji. Neji, just on cue, caught Sakura and they almost fell down on the floor.

"You baka!" Naruto received a couple of hard **BONKS** on his oh-so-painful head.

"Itai!" Naruto rubbed his head while another **bonk** came in contact with his head again.

"That was being an idiot and for breaking the door down." Neji yelled at him while Naruto searched for ice to put on his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan and Neji!" Naruto sat on the other chair as he sat like a little boy getting a free icecream.

"You're such an idiot Naruto." Sakura hissed. Naruto moved 2 inches away from her while covering his head from more bonks.

"I was worried about you Sakura-chan! I thought you'd die on me!" another **bonk** was received by the blonde from a certain fuming brunette.

"Sakura's not gonna die! And would you mind toning down your voice?" Neji muttered as Sakura giggled at how Neji scolded Naruto.

Poor Naruto, he received a total of 4 lumps on his sore head. He sighed in defeat and apologized and left the couple.

Couple of hours, a nurse came in stating that Sakura could leave the hospital and immediately see the Hokage with Neji by her side.

They arrived the Tower and went directly to the Hokage's office. They waited until they got an assurance that they can enter. As Shizune went out of the office, she nodded as a sign that they can now see the said Hokage.

They went in seeing a VERY messy office. They were not anymore taken by surprise seeing tons of piles of paperworks and sake bottles on the floor beside the Hokage's table.

Sakura sighed and muttered, "Things will never change in this area…"

Tsunade heard this and gave Sakura an evil gril.

Oh no! Sakura knew that grin very well. Too well if I might add. She knew that Tsunade was up to something fishy, and it's not Kisame's odor if you ask me.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have a mischievous idea that **might** actually work Tsunade-sama." Sakura gave her mentor a pleading look that she was hoping that Tsunade was **not** up to something evil.

"Actually Sakura-chan, my precious apprentice, I am giving you a mission." Tsunade's grin grew wide.

'**Oh dear, we're done for!'** Inner Sakura's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"That…"

**Cliffhanger!**

SakuraSasuka29: READ and REVIEW… Flames are okay. As long as I see your reviews, it will help me to improve


End file.
